Give Me One Hour
by n4oK0
Summary: Give me a chance to memorize your everything before I could never see you in the same way again. Just let me. GS. Broken Sibum, Wonkyu. One Shot.


**Title :****Give Me One Hour**

**Pairing :**Broken Sibum, Wonkyu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Inspired :** An Indonesian Song, Satu Jam Saja – Audy Version

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch

**Summary**** :** Give me a chance to memorize your everything before I could never see you in the same way again. Just let me.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Pasangan pengantin baru itu menyambut semua tamunya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Menampakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dimata Tuhan dan juga hukum. Begitu banyak hal yang telah mereka lewati sampai mereka bisa merasakan indahnya pernikahan. Begitu banyak hal pahit dan manis. Dan salah satu hal itu adalah aku. Ya, mungkin hanya untuk sang mempelai pria.

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Kibum, sahabat dari mempelai wanita Cho Kyuhyun. Ah bukan. Dia bukan lagi seorang Cho. Melainkan seorang Choi. Hm, sahabat dari mempelai wanita. Seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu bukan?! Sahabat sang mempelai wanita pastinya harus hadir saat sahabatnya menikah seperti ini. Memang tidak aneh, namun yang membedakan aku dengan teman-teman wanita Kyuhyun yang hadir disini adalah statusku dulu. Statusku yang mantan kekasih dari suami Kyuhyun sekarang, Choi Siwon.

Hhh.. Klise bukan?! Namun itulah yang terjadi padaku. Sekarang aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku harus kehilangan pria yang aku cintai kepada sahabatku sendiri karena keegoisanku. Seandainya saja waktu itu aku mau mendengarkan nasehat kakakku, pasti saat ini aku yang bersanding dengan pria gagah yang memakai tuxedo hitam itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan agar mereka bisa berbahagia, agar mereka bisa bersatu selamanya, agar mereka bisa.. Ah sudahlah Kim Kibum! Aku tak mau jadi munafik. Aku benci melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku benci melihat betapa cantiknya Kyuhyun dengan gaun putihnya itu. Aku benci melihat kemesraan mereka dengan pelukan-pelukan mereka, ciuman yang mereka bagi berdua, dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang ditujukan untuk satu sama lain. Aku benci. Aku..

"Kim Kibum?! Itu benar kau?! Bummie!" Aku memaksakan senyumanku ketika Kyuhyun menghampiriku dengan diikuti oleh Siwon dibelakangnya. Begitu ratu satu hari itu sampai didepanku, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya membalas dengan pelukan seadanya dan aku bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa aku tidak merepon pelukannya sebagaimana dulu kami melakukannya.

"Apa kabar Kibum?" Kibum? Siwon memanggilku Kibum?! Kemana Bummie?! Kemana Snow Princess kesayangannya?! Apakah aku benar-benar sudah hilang dari hatimu Siwon. Apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahanku dulu. Apa kau tidak bisa..

"Bummie? Kau kenapa? Kok memandang Wonnie seperti itu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Siwon. Aku agak bingung bagaimana menjawab Kyuhyun karena memang aku memandang Siwon dengan tatapan sedih serta kecewa.

"Ah tidak. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri aku langsung kemari dari Bandara." Jelasku agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, aku paham kok. Maaf ya kau jadi harus bersusah payah demi aku. Tapi aku sangat senang kau mau datang Bummie. Pernikahanku tidak akan sempurna jika kau tidak disini." Sahut Kyu sambil tersenyum dan memancarkan binar-binar bahagia.

"Benar yang dikatakan Baby Kyu, akan tidak sama jika kau tidak hadir dipernikahan kami Kibum." Ucap Siwon datar. Aku kembali memandangnya dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa kuat aku mencoba menahan airmataku agar tidak turun dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Kyu.." kami bertiga menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil Kyuhyun. Tampak ibu dari Siwon melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Kyuhyun pun mengerti dan langsung pergi ke arah ibu mertuanya itu setelah meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkan aku dulu dan memberikan ciuman singkat kepada Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon, aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak mau melihat adegan menyakitkan itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, hanya tinggal aku dan Siwon berdua disini. Aku memandang Siwon yang menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Aku terbakar cemburu karena tatapan itu pernah dia berikan padaku sebelum akhirnya kami berpisah. Sekarang yang Siwon lakukan seperti menganggap aku sekedar sahabat dari istrinya.

"Kibum." Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar dia memanggilku secara tiba-tiba. Siwon memanggilku dengan masih mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Aku mohon kau jangan berbicara soal masa lalu kita kepada Kyuhyun." Ucapnya pelan sambil akhirnya melihat ke arahku. Aku menyeringai mendengar permintaannya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia akan menceraikanmu jika dia tahu bahwa kau dan aku dulunya sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit sinis. Siwon bukannya marah atau merasa kesal padaku, dia justru tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu dari mulutku. Bukan dari orang lain. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga untuk dibohongi." Ucap pria tinggi di depanku ini. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga katanya. Jadi apa aku tidak cukup berharga untuknya. Namun setelah aku berucap seperti itu, aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum menyambut para tamu dari pihak ibu mertuanya. Ternyata ibu Siwon memanggil menantunya itu karena ingin mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada teman-temannya. Melihat cara Kyuhyun yang dengan segala kemampuannya mencoba berinteraksi dengan teman-teman mertuanya meskipun Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman berada disana sekarang, membuat aku sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bertambah dewasa dan dia mulai bisa mengerti bahwa dia harus membiasakan diri dengan mertuanya itu beserta lingkungan sosialnya karena mereka adalah bagian hidup dari Siwon.

Aku menyelami diriku sendiri. Apa aku mampu hidup dengan orang lain selain Siwon? Apa aku sanggup untuk bisa memaksakan diriku beradaptasi dengan orang lain yang menggangu kenyamanan diriku seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu itu. Karena itulah alasan kenapa dulu aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Siwon saat dia melamarku menjadi istrinya.

Saat itu aku sedang berada di puncak karirku di dunia hiburan. Pekerjaan untuk membintangi sejumlah iklan dan drama berdatangan kepadaku. Aku benar-benar menikmati hasil kerja kerasku setelah selama ini merintis karirku dari bawah sehingga aku sedikit melupakan bahwa aku memiliki kekasih yang dengan setia menungguku. Kekasih yang tidak pernah mengeluh jika aku membatalkan janji kencan kami karena jadwal pengambilan gambar yang sampai larut malam bahkan sampai pagi hari. Kekasih yang selalu mendukung setiap keputusan yang aku ambil walau dampaknya adalah waktu untuk kami bertemu semakin berkurang. Kekasih yang beranggapan bahwa aku akan menerima lamarannya ketika dia mempersembahkan cincin dengan berlian kecil tetapi sangat cantik itu kepadaku.

Aku masih ingat senyum sedih yang diperlihatkan oleh Siwon saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menjalin komitmen dulu sementara waktu ini. Aku juga tidak akan melupakan bagaimana matanya sempat berkaca-kaca ketika aku memintanya untuk tidak menungguku lagi, padahal Siwon masih bersedia untuk bersamaku sampai aku siap untuk menikah dengannya. Namun karena keegoisanku, aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami karena pada saat itu aku menganggap Siwon sebagai beban untukku dan karirku. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan nasihat dan peringatan kakakku serta semua orang yang mengetahui hubungan kami berdua bahwa suatu saat aku akan menyesal telah melepas pria sebaik Siwon. Yang aku perdulikan saat itu hanya karirku dan diriku sendiri.

Setelah itu, aku mengira bahwa hidupku akan berjalan dengan lancar dan aku bisa meraih apa yang aku mau. Tentu saja, untuk karirku, aku mampu membuat namaku ternama baik di Negeriku sendiri maupun di luar Negeri, namun hatiku tidak sebagus karirku. Setengah tahun berpisah dengan Siwon, awalnya aku baik-naik saja. Namun setelah itu, saat aku membuka apartemen yang sempat aku bagi bersamanya dan mendapati apartemen itu kosong, aku merasakan hampa. Aku tahu bahwa aku sendiri. Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya dan menyambutku kala aku lelah akibat _syuting_ drama yang berkepanjangan. Tidak ada Siwon yang memanjakanku ketika aku sakit. Tidak ada Siwon yang memeluk dan menciumku dengan erat untuk menyemangatiku kala aku terpuruk akibat pemberitaan dan gosip-gosip miring yang pernah menimpaku. Masih jelas diingatanku bagaimana aku menangis sendiri di apartemenku yang sepi itu, menyesali semua yang sudah aku lakukan pada Siwon. Semua hal yang tidak bisa aku tarik kembali.

Maka, bisa dipastikan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sahabatku di SMA mengenalkan tunangannya yaitu Siwon. Siwon pun tampak terkejut mengetahui bahwa sahabat tunangannya, Kyuhyun, adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Kami berdua bersikap sangat canggung dengan satu sama lain. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak menyadari sama sekali sikap kami berdua karena Siwon selalu membuatnya bersemu merah dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh pria tinggi nan tampan itu. Momen kemesraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih mencintai Siwon dan aku ingin bersama dengannya lagi. Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti sahabatku sendiri yang sedang berbahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai.

"Kibum."

"Eh?!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon sambil menatapku cemas. Aku semakin ingin menangis karena setelah semua perbuatanku padanya, dia masih saja mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku menggeleng cepat menandakan aku baik-baik saja.

"Kalau bagitu, aku tinggal dulu. Kyuhyun memanggilku." Ucapnya sambil mulai melangkah menjauhi tempatku berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku mempunyai keinginan yang ingin aku utarakan kepadanya. Keinginan yang terpendam sejak aku mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Tanganku bergerak sendiri mencekal lengan Siwon.

"Siwon tunggu." Cegahku sebelum dia terlalu jauh. Siwon tampak bingung namun dia menghentikan langkahnya juga. Siwon menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya, membuatku sedikit gugup dengan apa yang akan aku katakan, tapi aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menarik nafas lalu mulai berbicara.

"Kapan kau akan pergi berbulan madu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Siwon sedikit curiga karena pertanyaan anehku tadi. Tapi aku menghiraukan rasa curiganya dan memintannya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jawab saja Siwon!" seruku bersikeras. Siwon menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Selesai pesta ini." Jawabannya tadi membuatku menguatkan diriku untuk tetap pada pendirianku. Aku sekali lagi menarik nafas sebelum mengatakan keinginanku.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk bisa bersamamu terakhir kali?" Setelah keinginan itu terucap aku bisa melihat Siwon membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan permintaanku tadi. Cukup lama dia terdiam sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kibum.." Namun sebelum dia sempat berkata lebih jauh, aku memotong ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku waktu yang lama. Biarkan aku bersamamu satu hari saja, ah tidak, satu jam." Pintaku putus asa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Siwon sudah bukan milikku lagi. Dia sudah menikah, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamanya sebelum aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi dengan cara yang sama. Aku menunggu reaksinya, berharap dia mau memberiku kesempatan. Tapi aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit dengan gelengan kepala dari Siwon dan tanggapannya.

"Maafkan aku Kibum, aku tidak bisa." Seketika itu juga aku merasakan lututku melemas.

"Siwon.." ucapku lirih. Siwon sudah benar-benar menghilangkan perasaannya padaku. Bahkan hanya satu jam saja dia tidak mau bersamaku lagi. Sekuat tenaga aku menjaga agar butiran airmata tidak jatuh namun kali ini aku tidak sekuat itu.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan dia istriku, Kibum. Walau aku tidak bisa pungkiri, aku masih sangat menyayangimu bahkan sampai hari ini." Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya tadi, aku sempat berpikir aku masih memiliki kesempatan namun sekali lagi aku harus menelan pil pahit penolakan, karena ucapan Siwon selanjutnya memastikan segalanya.

"Tapi rasa sayangku kepadamu mungkin sama seperti rasa sayang Kyuhyun kepadamu. Bagiku kau adalah sahabatku. Masa kita dulu sudah berakhir. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Sahabat. Hanya itu arti diriku untukmu Siwon. Hanya itu.

Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha menahan kepedihan ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seakan tidak mau menerima bahwa orang yang aku cintai sekarang telah melupakan aku sepenuhnya.

"Aku harap kau mau mengerti Kibum." Sahut Siwon pelan. Aku tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak mau melihat raut wajahnya yang mengasihaniku atau raut wajahnya yang mengkhawatirkanku. Aku terlalu malu karena sudah menguatarakan permintaan bodoh yang aku tahu persis apa jawabannya, hanya saja terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya.

"Kibum.."

"Pergilah Siwon. Kyuhyun menunggumu." Potongku memintanya untuk meninggalkan diriku sendiri. Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Siwon sampai pada akhirnya dia menepuk bahuku pelan lalu beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum itu, tidak lupa dia berbicara satu hal yang membuatku semakin terpuruk dengan penyesalan.

"Sampai jumpa Kibum. Semoga kau berbahagia." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon pergi ketempat Kyuhyun berada. Aku melihat Siwon melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun pun yang menyadari kehadiran suaminya segera memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Siwon. Kedua insane yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menautkan kening satu sama lainnya. Tidak lupa keduanya juga menggesekkan hidung mereka sampai akhirnya Siwon memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun untuk mencium bibir pengantinnya itu dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan betapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Sedangkan aku? Aku masih berdiri ditempatku sambil menangis. Orang lain mungkin akan mengira bahwa aku menangis bahagia karena situasi yang memang membahagiakan ini. Namun aku menangis karena mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mempertahankan hal yang seharusnya menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku.

Merasa cukup dengan keadaan yang menyakitkan ini, aku berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari tempat resepsi pernikahan ini. Aku tidak sanggup melihat kebahagiaan Kyuhyun dan Siwon sekarang. Pastinya Kyuhyun akan menghubungiku karena aku pergi begitu saja, tapi hal itu akan aku pikirkan nanti. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin sendiri dan mencoba menata hatiku kembali. Mencoba melupakan Siwon. Mencoba untuk menyayanginya sebagai sahabat seperti apa yang dia rasakan kepadaku sekarang. Aku yakin dengan berjalannya waktu, aku bisa kembali pulih dari sakit hati ini. Aku wanita yang kuat.

"Semoga kau juga berbahagia Siwon. Semoga kau bahagia." Ucapku ketika aku menoleh untuk terakhir kali kepada pasangan yang sekarang sedang berdansa bersama sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju mobilku. Ya, mulai saat ini aku harus mendoakan mereka berdua agar selalu bahagia. Walau ini berat tapi jika aku tulus mendoakan mereka, pasti Tuhan akan berbaik hati menyembuhkan luka hatiku dan mempertemukan aku dengan pasangan hidupku. Pasangan hidup yang akan mencintaiku dan membahagiakanku seperti layaknya Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun. Aku yakin itu.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Sebenarnya bingung mau bilang apa. _I think cat got my tongue_. _Well, anyway_, FF ini tercipta, saat aq lagi dengeri lagunya Audy yang Satu Jam Saja. Tiba-tiba langsung kepikiran WonKyuBum. Ceritanya sih tidak terlalu pas sama lagunya gara-gara otak sama jari memberontak sehingga lahir FF ini.

Mohon maaf untuk Sibum shipper. Entah kenapa moodnya begitu sih. Kalau aq dapat pencerahan lagi, aku buatin FF Sibum deh, atau sequel ini tapi pairingnya Changbum ^^v. Anyway, karena ini FF lama yang tersimpan di kompi jadi memang masih sedikit berantakan (emang yang baru kagak apa.. #pede tingkat dewa .). Karena merasa bersalah karena hiatus, so aq berani publish ini.

Cerita ini diperuntukkan bagi chingu2 yang mungkin menunggu updates dari FF yang multi-chapter. Masih dikerjakan, hanya karena diotak endingnya bermacam-macam jadinya pusing banget mau pakai yang aman #jedotinkepala.

Thank you bagi yang sudah mau baca and comment. _Enjoy this story amazing readers. _

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
